


Año nuevo

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Año nuevo

Año nuevo, reinventarse, empezar de nuevo, comenzar desde cero… todas esas tontas cursilerías que la gente solía decir en estas fechas te asqueaban. No era la primera vez que te cuestionabas, y sabías que tampoco sería la última, la razón por la que necesariamente las personas esperaban una fecha, un primer día del año, primer día de mes, primer día de semana para empezar las cosas, realmente no te lo podías explicar. Cuál era la necesidad por esperar ese primero de algo, era estúpido; podías elegir cambiar en cualquier momento, podías, y debías, escoger tu propia fecha, no el día impuesto por la parafernalia y tonta publicidad para hacerlo. Era algo insulso, manipulador.  
No, el año nuevo no significaba nada para ti, nunca te habías caracterizado por seguir los cánones y no empezarías ahora. Tú elegirías tu propio año nuevo, lo harías de acuerdo a tus necesidades, a tus deseos, nadie te impondría un momento específico.

Además, los patéticos propósitos que nunca se cumplían. ¿Para qué hacer una lista llena de cosas que sabes de antemano que no vas a hacer? Lo mejor es ser realista, estar consciente de lo que puedes y no hacer, de lo que estás dispuesto a emprender. Nunca falla el tener el mismo propósito en la lista desde hace decenas de años nuevos. Eso no vale de nada, es inservible.

Ni siquiera te dignabas a odiar el año nuevo, oh no, nunca podrías odiar una fecha así, era algo insignificante. Sería prestarle demasiada atención a algo que no lo merece, a algo que pasa sin más, que solo significa un cambio de números en la agenda. Te era totalmente indiferente.

Si habías de tener un año nuevo que celebrar, y sabías que así era, ese momento sería privado, solo tuyo. Y no, no harías grandes fiestas ni brindarías por un año más, tampoco comerías doce uvas y pedirías un deseo por cada una, mucho menos harías una lista de propósitos. Para empezar, tu año nuevo ni siquiera sería del conocimiento público.

Tu año nuevo era aquella fecha en la cual, generalmente, evitabas pensar. Tu año nuevo era el 14 de junio, el día que el Señor Oscuro dijo que tendrías que ocupar el lugar de tu padre en sus filas.

¿Que por qué era justo en esa fecha? Fácil, en esa fecha realmente habías iniciado un año nuevo, con experiencias nuevas y que nunca antes imaginaste (nótense el sarcasmo y la sinceridad en la misma medida por favor).

No era algo morboso, ni siquiera tenía impreso un sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo hecho en el pasado. Tampoco te ponías a analizar lo bueno y lo malo del año que termina, ni a hacer las bonitas reflexiones de cada fin de año. ¡Nunca te pondrías a hacer cosas semejantes!

Tu año nuevo consistía en tener que enfrentar eso que esquivabas el resto del tiempo. Era el único día que te permitías pensar sobre la guerra, el único momento que concebías para sentirte deprimido por el hubiera, el único instante en el que permitías que el pequeño Draco temeroso y cobarde saliera a la luz.

Solo tú sabías cuánto necesitabas ese día para desahogar tus debilidades y miedos. No era necesario que alguien más tuviese conocimiento de ello.

Necesitabas ese momento para poder seguir siendo el imperturbable y cruel hombre de negocios que acostumbra a dirigir sus empresas con la astucia y la inteligencia precisas para recuperar lo perdido, proteger lo obtenido y defender a sus seres queridos.

Después de un día de debilidad, después de tu año nuevo personal, volvías a ser tú mismo. Y palabras como miedo e inseguridad ya no tenían cabida en ti hasta el próximo año.


End file.
